


More Than She Bargained For

by Onecelestialbeing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onecelestialbeing/pseuds/Onecelestialbeing
Summary: Snape is extremely drunk and manages to surprise Hermione Granger when he finds her snooping around in his rooms.Written for MyWitch based off one of my favourite pieces of her art, titled "Wait -what?!" found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968202Apologies that it took so long to finish!





	More Than She Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



"Sneak into my rooms again, and I shall make sure you find more than you've bargained for."

Those were the threatening words uttered from Severus Snape after he caught Hermione red-handed, exiting his bedroom at Grimmauld Place with a hand full of dried wormwood and cramp bark.

Hermione thought that her former professor had been highly unreasonable. She only needed a few ingredients to make a simple potion to lessen the effects of menstrual cramps. Unsurprisingly, Snape had been unmoved and slammed the door in her face before she had been able to finish the explanation for skulking about.

Inconveniently so, he'd also taken back his wormwood and cramp bark.

It was two years after Hermione should have been finished at Hogwarts. However, with the Dark Lord and his followers still imminent, she, Harry and Ron had been secluded at Number 12, Grimmauld Place unbeknownst to anyone. Members of the Order had taken turns acting as security. Things were tense, but everyone did their best to make do.

All but Severus Snape.

He made it clear that he was anything but pleased at having to stay in the house of his arch nemesis. It didn't matter if niceties were directed toward him, or if he was outright ignored. He remained ill-tempered, and eventually everyone figured it was best to leave him alone.

And that was a plan Hermione agreed with, up until realising that she needed cramp bark and wormwood to make a draught for menstrual pain. Popping out to Diagon Alley was not an option; it was hard enough just trying to keep food in the house for everyone. Therefore her only means of obtaining it was through the former Potions' teacher, which she knew was going to be difficult if not impossible. That left her with no other choice than to rifle through his stores, which she knew he kept in his room. Unfortunately she hadn't anticipated on being caught, and the second time Snape all but threw her out on her arse.

That month's cycle had been horrendous and as Hermione lay in bed, curled tightly into a ball while desperately hoping the waves of pain would subside, she cursed the day Snape was born.

It hadn't, however, been enough to make Hermione ignore Snape's warning. With a bit of planning and a lot of forethought, she figured the third time would be a charm.

That night Hermione double checked to make sure Snape wasn't around. After everyone had gone to bed, she put her jeans on beneath her nightgown. Then she crept up the darkened staircase leading to the only bedroom on the topmost floor. The hallway was just as dark, but it didn't stop her from tiptoeing over to the door. Holding her breath, Hermione carefully pressed one ear to the wood to listen for sounds within. The door was closed but there was no visible light from the other side. Still holding her breath, Hermione tried to ignore her thumping heart as she slowly twisted the knob, opened the door and stepped inside the bedroom.

It was pitch dark and the last thing she wanted to do was trip over something. Just as she was about to cast Lumos, the length of her wand flew from her hand and the door banged shut behind her. That sound, along with the lock audibly clicking into place made her jump out her skin, and Hermione told herself that she was in deep, deep trouble.

"Back so soon despite our little chat, I see."

The eerily calm, familiar voice sent a shiver down her spine.

_Damn it. Damn! You are so dead._

It was hard to know where Snape was standing.

Or sitting.

Hermione remained frozen in place, too frightened to move another step.

The stench of strong cigarette met her nose, and the faint glow of an orange dot burning brightly before fading into black a foot away from where she stood made her yelp.

Candles scattered around the room sprang to life, illuminating the silhouette of Snape on the floor. He was slouched sideways with one knee up, a cigarette dangling lazily from the spindly fingers of his right hand. An empty bottle was nearby, less than an inch of brown liquid at the bottom. It was a shock to see the usually rigid man sprawled so casually on the floor, and doubly shocking to learn that he smoked. But the part that left her both panicked and swiftly aroused was his attire.

Snape wore three things: a thin, grey nightshirt hiked up past his hips, a massive, reddened erection that was visibly damp at the tip, and a drunken, lopsided leering smile that simply stated 'told you so'.

 _Oh my god, I walked in on him wanking!_ Hermione screamed mentally. _I bloody walked in on Snape having a wank! I could die right now!_

Yes, this situation was downright uncomfortable. Yes, it was mortifying. But it killed her to admit it, as it was also erotic in a most macabre sense, that she was utterly fascinated.

And utterly turned on.

Hermione tried hard to deny the instant pulling sensation between her legs, but the more she stared at Snape's cock, the harder the pulsing at her core grew.

"Do you intend on staring all night? Or do you plan on doing something about this since I was rudely interrupted?"

Snape raised the cigarette to his lips and took a pull before indicating 'this' by wrapping his free hand around his cock, squeezing it a bit and causing it to jump. The ruddy, veiny uncut lump of flesh protruding from a thatch of dark, wiry hair was the only part of his body that had any sort of colour. His legs were long and skinny with dark hair sprinkled about and stopping at the tops of his thighs, thighs which were ghostly white and looked extra eerie from the macabre glow of the candles on the floor.

This was the body of a grown man, quite unlike a boy's. The idea alone of seeing a fully adult male naked was a disconcerting one, made worse considering who this male was.

She did want to touch his cock. Of course there was no way she would admit it, but she did. Some sort of twisted fascination lurked at the back of her mind, and it made her wonder what his penis would feel like in her hands.

_Do it, the naughty voice at the back of her mind urged. It's not like anyone's going to know. And you know he's not going to tell anyone._

"Go on. You know you want to," Snape told her dryly as he took another puff of his cigarette. "It'll be our little secret."

That last sentence was uttered richly in a mock of a whisper and it made the hair on the back of Hermione's neck stand up.

"How do I know you won't tell?" Hermione asked, mostly out of need of dithering, only because she was still arguing with herself about touching the man.

"I'm well aware you've been known to have the odd daft moment, but at least humour me and give the illusion of intelligence. Why would I tell and furthermore, who would I tell? Besides the risk of being tossed into Azkaban, I do prefer keeping my private business to myself, thanks."

"Just how drunk are you?" Hermione asked.

"Drunk enough, but not so drunk that I can't see your hard nipples."

Hermione's mouth fell open and she wanted to protest, but she knew there was no point in doing so. Her nipples were in fact tiny pebbles beneath her nightgown, and it was impossible to ignore the taunting sensation as the fabric dragged across them when she moved.

Without thinking, Hermione knelt down next to Snape. His dark eyes were two little slits that were intently focused on hers, and they held an odd glint that left Hermione intimidated. She couldn't tell if he was silently daring her to touch him, or merely waiting to see if she was going to follow through.

Snape continued watching Hermione as he took another puff. He was polite, and blew the smoke away from her face.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Hermione focused her stare elsewhere while reaching down between his pallid, hairy legs. It was hard to know where to direct her eyes; she didn't have the gall to meet his gaze, which was absurd considering that her hand was centimetres away from his cock, but some part of her still thought it hoyden to outright keep her focus on his crotch. One thing was for certain—Snape was still definitely looking into her face. Hermione could practically feel the burn from his eyes, and his warm whisky breath was palpable against her cheek.

However, the moment her fingers came in contact with his erection, his head swivelled down at the sight between his legs.

Hermione marvelled at the sensation of his skin; it was silky, silkier than she would have imagined, whilst simultaneously maintaining an unyielding rigidness. Tentatively she gripped his cock and leisurely moved her fist up and down, gasping when she felt it twitch beneath her grasp. She repeated this methodical motion a few more times until Snape's hand covered hers and guided her into a tighter hold and quicker pace that suited him. His breathing became harder and faster, while remaining unusually silent.

The floor soon felt hard on her knees, and Hermione found it difficult to stay balanced while maintaining her grip and keeping a steady pace on Snape's cock. Yet those distractions were quickly forgotten, because his fingers slipped around the back of her neck and tugged her face toward his. Hermione didn't have time to think about what Snape did with his cigarette because before she knew it, five fingers were tangled in her hair while his open mouth was planted right against hers.

Snape's lips were thin yet surprisingly soft. His chin was slightly scratchy and felt rough against hers. His tongue tasted of tobacco, whisky, and something else that was pure Severus Snape.  
How many times had she thought about that ridiculously oversized hooked nose and tightly pressed together lips that were always turned up into a sneer? Now said nose was brushing against her cheek, and said lips were dominating hers in a way that made her feel it all over.

Also she apparently had a thing for having her hair pulled, because his hand felt sinfully good as it tugged on her curls with just enough force.

Snape broke their kiss to look back down at the sight of Hermione wanking him. His hand had slipped from hers and curved around the back of her neck. Her palm had grown quite wet with his arousal, and each time she slid her hand down there was an audible sound. Meanwhile, Hermione had thrown an arm around Snape's bony shoulder to keep her balance, and she was completely unaware of her own arousal and the sudden writhing of her hips.

"Keep going," Snape ordered in a husky voice, thrusting up into her grasp.

This level of excitement was almost surreal. This entire situation was surreal, but possibly the most erotic moment of her life. There was one little snag— her arm was beginning to ache like mad.  
Just as Hermione thought about shifting her weight a bit, she heard Snape's breath hitch. There was a second of silence as his body went completely taut against hers, and then jet after jet of his hot, milky release spurted over her hand and wrist, his belly and thighs, and the floor.

"Fuck," Snape exhaled breathlessly as his hand fell from her neck to the small of her back, the rest of his body collapsing into a relaxed sprawl against the wall. "Fuck fuck fuck. I'll admit, that definitely beats doing it myself."

"Erm, what should I..." Hermione trailed off, letting go of his semi-hard cock and peering down at the cooling liquid on her skin.

"One moment." Severus exhaled hard as sat up, and she was mildly disappointed when his hand left her back. He reached over somewhere to the right and after finding his wand, passed it over Hermione's hand. "Hmm, interesting." He paused, tilting his head to focus on her chest.

"What?"

"Your nipples really are hard. Rock hard and sticking through your nightgown." He emphasised this by dragging the tip of his wand over her left breast, and Hermione inhaled sharply when it circled the nipple which proved to be rigid, just as Snape described.

"Do you mind?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Not at all. In fact, I'd love to have one of those pretty little buds between my lips."

 _Take off your nightgown,_ Hermione told herself. _You know you want to. Wait a minute, did he just call my nipples pretty?_

Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione gracelessly slipped out of her nightgown and felt rather self-conscious as she laid it to the side and moved closer to the man. That appreciative glint was back in Snape's eyes as his hand returned to creep along her freshly naked back.

_You're naked in front of a man. Naked on the floor in Severus Snape's bedroom and he's touching you. Bet you didn't see this happening._

No one had ever touched her in a manner like so and she nearly jumped at first contact. It was disconcerting to have this man running his warm hands along her torso, but it felt so good that she was loathe to make him stop. Then he drew her closer and cupped her breasts with both hands, lightly pulling her nipples and rotating his thumb around them, and it made her gasp. Shortly after his mouth made its way to the sensitive tips, and Hermione found herself breathing hard and clinging to him while trying to close the little bit of space between them.

Every pass of his tongue sent a jolt between her legs that made her clench, and the sensation was so intense it made her wonder if she could come this way.

"Touch me," Hermione nearly begged, certain that a few strokes of his skilful digits would easily send her over the edge.

"I am touching you."

Hermione huffed in frustration. Snape turned his head and gave her a hard stare.

"Say what you want, Granger. Say exactly what it is you want."

"Touch me here," Hermione demanded, grabbing his hand and directing it to the apex of her clothed thighs.

Snape had no problem with acceding to her request, but Hermione became irritated as it was difficult for him to rub properly through her thick jeans.

Without warning, Snape rose to his feet and pulled Hermione up in one swift move. Before she could protest her back was flat against his mattress, and her jeans and knickers were almost ripped off. Snape was in such a hurry that he left both garments dangling from Hermione's left foot, but she had no intention to complain.

Hermione was so aroused it didn't occur to her to consider that no one had ever seen her in such an intimate position before. The only thing she could focus on was the mattress dipping as Snape joined her on the bed, followed by the sensation of his long fingers grabbing her by the hip and pushing her onto her belly.

Being made to lay like so left her feeling vulnerable. She couldn't see Snape's face and he couldn't see hers, and she wondered what he was thinking. Just as Hermione was about to begin her bad habit of over over-thinking, she felt hands fall upon her shoulders. There was a pause as he brushed her hair to one side, resuming his perusal of her naked back. His fingertips traced along the curve of her spine, his caresses becoming stronger when he got closer to her bum.

Hermione didn't know how long the man spent playing with her arse. He rubbed, kneaded and massaged both cheeks, sometimes using his thumb to dip low and slightly part her cleft. It was entirely too weird to accept that Snape had his bony hands with its spidery fingers on her arse.

Even more absurd was the fact that she was enjoying it.

By the time she was flipped onto her back, Hermione felt an abundance of moisture trickling down her clenched buttocks. Snape remained silent as he hooked both arms beneath her knees and tugged her bum to the edge of the bed. The dangling jeans and knickers fell off her foot and to the floor with a soft thud when he pushed her knees back, but the sound seemed incredibly loud to her ears. That silence was broken with a small hum, and Hermione glanced down to see Snape peering intently between her legs.

The sight was too much for her to bear and she threw her head back. Was something wrong? Snape was known for his rigid standards and nitpickiness, but Hermione was too nervous to ask.

All sorts of discouraging thoughts continued to nag her, and Hermione glanced down again to see if she could decipher the look on the man's face.

Within a second she knew that nothing was wrong; in fact, he looked damned pleased.

After taking his fill with his eyes, Severus began spreading her labia in a way that made her hear it part. He went on to carefully separate her inner folds, running his fingertips up and down to lightly spread around the abundance of moisture.

"Wet," he stated without preamble.

"Please," Hermione whimpered, not knowing exactly what she needed yet unable to stop her hips from jerking when he ever so lightly passed over her clitoris.

"Please what?"

"Please touch me properly."

"What do you mean, like this?"

Hermione felt a long finger tracing around her entrance, at times dipping in ever so slightly. She reactively clenched whenever he did that, and this went on until her hips bucked uncontrollably. When the finger finally slid all the way inside her, it pressed up into a spot that stole the air from her lungs. It was too good, yet so intense that almost clamped her thighs together, causing her to nearly fall off the bed.

"So is that all it takes? One finger knuckle deep inside your sweet little clunge to render you silent? I wonder what would happen if I used two."

As it turned out, two would cause her to yelp and clutch onto the duvet for dear life.

"Interesting. Let's see what happens when I use my mouth."

The idea alone made her involuntarily clench again. But at that first touch of his tongue pressed flat against her cunt, Hermione heard herself breathing hard, her body completely frozen into place. He hadn't even touched where she needed it most yet; he licked her mons, her labia, seemingly uncaring about the hair. She cried out in frustration, wondering if he was torturing her by deliberately ignoring the little bud that desperately needed attention.

When he decided that she'd been teased long enough, there was a tiny lick where she needed it most and Hermione inhaled sharply. Another brief lick made her cry out softly, and the third made her buck hard against his face. A thin arm placed over her abdomen kept her lower half in place, and swiftly Hermione became rendered senseless by Snape using the flat of his tongue along the entire length of her slit, alternating between lightly sucking her clitoris and fucking her slowly with the tip of his absurdly long tongue while his thumb teased above.

This was so much better than masturbation. She wanted to scream and thrash about, yet at the same time she was scared to move or make a sound for fear that he would stop. It wasn't long before she boldly reached down to clasp both hands around Snape's slick black hair, using it as reins to keep him in place.

"Mind your screams when you come," she heard him mumble between licks. "I didn't bother casting any silencing charms."

At first Hermione wanted to ask why. Then she thought it rather presumptuous for the man to assume that she was going to come, but the heartbeat in her clitoris was telling enough. As was the increasingly wet patch of bed beneath her bum.

"I don't care," Hermione uttered breathlessly, tugging on his head and clumsily pressing herself against his face to make him continue.

Snape resumed his tongue work, this time doing more sucking than licking, and Hermione's sneaky little bastard of an orgasm crept up and slammed into her, leaving her unable to do more than screaming some sort of high-pitched gibberish into her forearm while digging her heels into his upper back and thrashing her pelvis against his face. The man refused to let up until Hermione shrieked that she was too sensitive, and her only reprieve was the removal of his mouth. She barely had time to catch her breath when Snape knelt over her, sucking her left nipple into his mouth while shoving two fingers inside her to the hilt.

"Careful," Snape murmured against Hermione's breast when she let out something between a moan and a scream, "unless you want your little friends to run in here and find me in you two knuckles deep with you soaking my palm."

The idea of Harry or Ron walking in while she had her legs splayed with Snape's hand buried between them was mortifying, but there was also something thrilling about the idea of being caught and it made her tremble.

"Wicked girl," Snape whispered, his lips now to the side of Hermione's. "I felt you squeeze when I mentioned us getting caught. Admit it, you're aroused by the very thought."

Hermione refused to admit to anything, and she had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to keep from making another sound. Her effort was for naught because Severus had been fingering her slowly, but now he'd picked up the pace and she suspected he was deliberately trying to make her scream.

Soon after, Hermione found that it was possible to scream while keeping ones lips pressed together.

Or into another's mouth.

And that was how she lost control a second and third time, hips arched up from the bed, tears running down her face and Snape's open mouth covering hers. His hand and the bed were completely soaked when he finished. When Hermione finally came back to earth, she barely flinched at the wet sheets.

Her walls continued to throb and clench long after he stopped, and her moans grew quieter as he shifted her onto all fours. She wanted to protest at this embarrassing position but Snape began teasing her sensitive flesh with his fingertips, and Hermione used her arm to muffle more squeals when two digits slid halfway inside her.

Half-mad with pleasure, Hermione didn't think twice about the obvious feel of a wand against her skin, and she ignored the sound of Snape muttering an unfamiliar spell. A second later she felt a hairy knee pushing her legs further apart, followed by the smooth tip of his stiff cock replacing his fingers at her entrance. Before she could give any sort of warning about something she now realised she'd foolishly neglected to divulge, his hips swooped forward and left him buried to the root.

There was a sharp, burning pinch that hurt more than she anticipated, mingled with the foreign, uncomfortable sensation of being completely filled. Hermione was grateful that Severus kept still instead of withdrawing from her, but she reactively pulled away and let out an undignified squawk at the fiery sensation.

"Apologies," he murmured, smoothing his fingertips down her trembling back. "Didn't realise I was the first to take a bite of the apple."

 _Well you know now!_ she screamed inwardly, silently berating herself for not sharing that small bit of information. If she had perhaps this would have gone better instead of taking an awkward turn.

Or maybe not, remembering that he had a sadistic streak.

Hermione flinched when she felt Severus move behind her, and she wondered what he was about to do when he leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her lower half. Long fingers easily found her cleft and the still sensitive nub hidden beneath, and the pleasure of it all soon made Hermione forget about the lingering ache.

"Head down. And arch your back more."

 _Who do you think you are?_ was on the tip of her tongue, and she wanted to know who he thought he was by ordering her about outside the classroom. Yet she shocked herself by complying when Severus pressed a hand to the small of her back.

It turned out that he knew a thing or two about sex, because that swift change in positioning yielded drastically different results.

Sadistic or not, he knows what he's doing, Hermione thought to herself, doing her best to not scream. His thighs were now on the outsides of hers and every time he moved forward, his cock rubbed against the spot he'd previously found with his fingers.

Yes, his thrusts were slow yet still pinched a bit, but that sensation steadily faded away and became replaced by a deeper ache that left her panting and frantic with need.

_So this is sex. What took you so bloody long?_

Hermione didn't know that it was possible to be rough and gentle at the same time, yet Severus was a living, breathing, thrusting and sweating example of such a contradiction. There was another slight change in position and he had a firm grip on her arse, spreading her cheeks and sliding into her at a pace that allowed her to feel every bit of his thickly-veined cock. The deliberate pace combined with him grasping her arsecheeks made her noticeably wet. Every so often he reached beneath her to massage her clit, and it was so good she almost wanted to cry.

If it was difficult to not scream before, now it was almost impossible. Hermione went back to muffling her sounds with her forearm, going so far as to dig her teeth into her skin. At the same time she became aware of Snape's bony pelvis bouncing off her arse with each stroke, his wiry pubic hair tickling her sensitive skin and his heavy balls slapping her clit with just enough pressure to drive her mad.

"Please, please, please," Hermione begged, not sure what it was she needed. A fresh round of moisture coated the insides of both her thighs, and there was a coil of tension in her belly that seemed ready to snap at any moment. Snape seemed to know about the coil because his fingers found her clitoris again, this time rubbing constantly in time with each thrust. More gibberish poured from her lips, and when everything became too much to bear, Hermione barely recognised her own voice.

The simultaneous rubbing and thrusting continued throughout her orgasm, and Hermione's body shook so fiercely she might have thrown off Severus, but he braced himself and kept going. His strokes were long and slow that time, as though he was deliberately thwarting her next climax. That wouldn't do, and Hermione wriggled and pushed back against him to get the friction she needed to come again. Finally Snape gave her what she needed, and it ended with Hermione's thighs quivering and her screams being muffled by his fingers.

"You... you're..." Hermione tried to get out, but she couldn't remember what she wanted to say.

Snape's thrusts soon grew erratic, and he swore under his breath while withdrawing from her. The moment he pulled out and spurted his release all over her arse, Hermione collapsed face first onto the bed. It was remarkable that it only took Snape a few minutes to catch his breath, and now he was leaning over her, using his wand to clean her backside.

"I can't move," Hermione mumbled into the bed, realising that she was sprawled close to the edge. "I need to move but I can't."

"Save your strength," he told her, chuckling. "I'm not convinced you've yet learned your lesson."

 _He's going to kill you with his cock,_ Hermione told herself, now slightly fearful. _I wonder if anyone ever died from sex?_

It turned out that Snape wasn't a complete bastard; he picked her up and arranged her properly in the bed. She surmised he going to let her rest for a bit, and Hermione was surprised when she felt his fingers upon her forehead just before dozing off. For a moment she wondered if it was a random act of tenderness, then she told herself that he was probably checking to see if she was still breathing. He'd evaded Azkaban thus far, but there would be no way to explain how he'd fucked his former student to death.

 

* * *

 

The sensation of a warm mouth engulfing Hermione's nipple woke her up. She gave a tiny moan and it made Snape stop, but without hesitation she reached up to pull his head back against her. He had no problem with this direction, and eagerly reattached his mouth to her breast.

It was startling to become aroused all over again in such a short time, but Hermione parted her thighs long before Snape's hand moved down to her cleft.

"Are you very sore?" he asked suddenly, causing Hermione to feel self-conscious.

"A little," she admitted, telling herself that it was pointless to be shy with a person whose name she'd been screaming an hour ago.

That tiny bit of rationale didn't stop Hermione from flinching when she felt Severus's wand against the inside of her thigh. The spell he used was nonverbal, which left her quietly impressed, but she was further impressed when she found that her bits were less achy.

"Better?"

"Erm, I think so..."

"I know of something to distract you if you're interested."

Hermione was very much interested, and waited for Severus to enlighten her.

There was more awkwardness as he beckoned her to sit on his face, but the feel of his hot mouth against her flesh soon made her forget. Sex was still a new concept for her, and Hermione wondered if it was always this good.

Or perhaps it was Snape who was good at sex, because every touch was enough to leave her blood boiling. And right now, in spite of losing her senses from his mouth pressed hotly against her, the sight of his ruddy erection bobbing around right beneath her nose made her moan.

So far she'd only used her hands on his cock, but she wondered what sort of response she'd garner by using her mouth.

Telling herself there was no point in dithering about, Hermione grasped the base of his shaft and wrapped her lips around the tip.

It turned out that Snape enjoyed it as much as she did, because his hips lurched a bit as he groaned audibly into her flesh and it made her clench.

Giving oral while receiving it at the same time turned out to be a great idea. She might have been inexperienced but there was something to be said for enthusiasm, because Snape never once complained about the sloppy mess of saliva that covered his cock and balls.

A few times Hermione had to remind herself to continue sucking, as Snape's tongue was a terrible distraction. Being eaten out at this angle was marvellous, doubly so as he kept his hands on her arse the entire time, spreading her cheeks wide and making sure to lick every bit. Hermione was sceptical when a fingertip brushed against her arsehole, but she quickly learnt that having it played with while having your clit suckled on was pure heaven. Then she learnt that two fingers in one's fanny, another finger buried in one's arse while two thumbs parted her flesh to make her clit poke out even more was nirvana. All of this was heightened by the sensation of Snape's hips writhing beneath her as he fucked her mouth, and Hermione was far from surprised when she felt the telltale signs of impending orgasm.

Seconds later Snape did something with his tongue and fingers that made Hermione groan loudly through a mouthful of his cock, and she found herself coming so hard that she nearly blacked out. Every muscle in her body tightened from the strong waves pulsing through her centre, and her hips jerked roughly against Snape's face as he held onto her hips to continue licking and fingering her.

His blowjob was forgotten about, and his erection remained pressed against Hermione's breast as she clutched onto his thigh and panted into the bedding. Everything else was forgotten about as well, and Hermione continued trembling as Snape rearranged her to straddle him.

There was that awkwardness again; granted the room was dimly lit, but Hermione could still see enough of Severus. Her legs still refused to work properly and she had to brace her hands against the bed.

"Well? Go on," he urged, raising his hips.

Hermione reached down to align his erection at her entrance, and she slowly lowered herself until his balls were against her arse. She rode him slowly at first, trying to find her rhythm and balance. Then Snape thrust up against her and Hermione yelped, tipping forward and breaking her fall with both hands against his chest.

He took that as an opportunity to grab her hips and help her move in a way that made her quiver. Hermione surprised herself by finally figuring out what she liked, and she rode and grinded against Snape until she came. After that he had her turn around to ride him backwards, rather, she held herself taut while he pumped up into her, at the same time sliding one finger into her bum and moving it in tandem with his cock. Hermione quickly found her release again and she had to beg Severus to let her catch her breath once she could speak.

"You like it when I fuck you here," Snape commented, reaching down to run his hand across her arse. "I could use more than my fingers."

Hermione had fallen off him, closed her eyes and curled up into a ball. She was torn between wanting to sleep and wanting more sex. But the idea of being fucked in the bum was tempting, although she did have a minor concern.

"Won't it hurt?"

"There won't be a repeat of earlier if you're worried."

"Oh... All right. What do I need to do?"

"Nothing really. You're already in the perfect position."

Hermione remained on her side and waited expectantly to see what would happen next. She was on the verge of asking what Snape was doing when she felt his wand against her arse. Hermione felt a bit silly when she realised he had used some sort of lubricating spell, but told herself it was necessary. From front to back now felt slippery, as well as cold and uncomfortable, but Snape's hands soon warmed up everything.  
Snape was thorough as he carefully used one, then two fingers to stretch her arse. His other hand remained focused on her clit the entire time, and Hermione hips began gyrating when she found that his preparations were quite pleasurable.

When he deemed her ready, Snape arranged himself behind Hermione. She held her leg up, allowing him access to her bum.

"You put it in," he told her.

"All right."

It took a bit of manoeuvring to align the tip of his cock at her arsehole, as the liberal use of lube had made things almost too slippery. Finally she got him in place, and Hermione held her breath as she moved back and felt her flesh part. The tip going in felt fine, but it burned when she got to the widest part of his shaft and the pain made her pause.

"Relax, Hermione. I told you I wouldn't hurt you," Snape murmured against the shell of her ear when she flinched.

Hermione's thighs twitched again when Snape's hand moved between her legs, but every bit of her fell slack when he pressed his middle and ring finger up inside her while his palm rested against her clitoris. Now focused on the lovely distraction of the hand doing delicious things to her bits, Hermione resumed her attempts at penetration.

The pressure of losing her virginity to her arse was intense, but Snape took extra care in keeping still and allowing Hermione to control the pace. Deep breaths and mentally coaching herself to relax helped immensely. Between that, being fingered and the friction of Severus's palm rubbing along her swollen clitoris, Hermione was finally able to accept the entire length of his shaft inside her.

The sex was less hurried this time, yet somehow more agonising in the best way. Once Severus asked if it was all right to move, Hermione nodded and inhaled slowly at his first stroke.

His ingress was as slow as it was deep, and it felt better than she would have imagined. It was almost too good. The blood pounded in her ears and her breathing was just as ragged as Snape's. She wanted to make him stop, but she also wanted him to never stop.

Hermione didn't know if she could orgasm from being buggered but kept an arm clamped around her thigh, desperate for Snape to keep going.

"Sever—" Hermione choked out, his name immediately getting lost in her throat.

That only spurred him on, and Snape rotated his hips ever so slightly and it was enough to trigger a full body orgasm.

Eyes and mouth were wide open, although Hermione was unable to see or make a sound. She'd blindly grabbed at anything within reach, and one hand was gripped so tightly onto Snape's thigh that it was sure to leave a bruise.

Hermione was coated in sweat and barely lucid when Snape began another round of beautiful torture. She climaxed twice more, each one stronger than the last. Her final release was accompanied by a gush that left them and the bed drenched again, but both were too far gone to notice.

The bed grew uncomfortably cold beneath them, but Hermione was too knackered to move and she lay there with Severus's softening cock still buried in her arse.

Once her breathing had evened out and she loosened her clutch on the wet duvet, Hermione tried to figure out what alternate universe she'd landed in. Never in her wildest daydreams would she have imagined her mean Potions professor to have fucked and sucked her to completion, only to fuck her some more until her voice wore out. She needed something to drink and to tie back her sweaty, frizzy hair. Every perspiration-covered bit of her ached and she longed for a full night's sleep, but even more, she longed for this night to never end.

"Have you had enough?" Snape asked after rising from the bed and using his wand to rid their thighs of sweat and come. He sounded remarkably spry despite having just engaged in marathon sex.

Hermione would have shouted "YES!", but she was preoccupied with catching her breath whilst simultaneously draining a glass of ice water that Severus conjured for her. On top of that, her throat was so raw she didn't think she'd be able to do more than whisper for another day or so.

"I told you that you'd get more than you bargained for," Severus said as he pried the empty glass from Hermione's clenched hand and physically guided her down onto a pillow. "Now do we have an understanding?"

  
Hermione dimly registered being covered with the duvet to her shoulders. Snape was next to her, also beneath the duvet and her last bit of awareness made her realise it was also clean. She wanted to ask when he'd found time to cast a drying charm, but her lips refused to work. Too tired to think about anything else, Hermione half-nodded in response to his question before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

  
When Hermione awoke late the next afternoon, she was fully dressed and back in her room. It took a long time to clear her mind, but the ache in her arse and fanny caused memories of the previous night to come rushing back. She sat up and looked around, groaning when she found that every bit of her protested at the movement, and then flopped back onto her pillows with a sigh.

She noticed something out the corner of her eye and turned her head. On her nightstand were two pouches, and upon examination she found generous portions of wormwood and cramp bark.

There was also a note with no name but familiar handwriting.

_'Multiple orgasms are far more effective than any herb, but the choice is yours. You know where to find me.'_

The note disintegrated in her hands once she was done.

Hermione told herself that she'd still make her draught. There was no sense in letting good herbs go to waste. But she also knew that she had every intention of taking Snape up on his second offer.


End file.
